


【联五耀r18】俘虏（下）

by kamiy



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamiy/pseuds/kamiy
Summary: *本章包含ABO标记，多次成结，双入，3P等情节。





	【联五耀r18】俘虏（下）

王耀有一个秘密，和所有的Omega一样，他讨厌发情期。在那段时间中，他总是虚弱的不行，完全不能思考，只能倚靠家族专门提供的抑制剂来渡过。  
有人建议他找一个固定的伴侣，毕竟成年后还未被标记的Omega是很稀少的，尤其还是那些长相漂亮的Omega。但是王家并非普通人家，所有王耀也便不可能是个普通的Omega，在传统的思想里，Omega只能待在家生孩子像是所有ALPHA都嘲笑默认的。  
在王耀加入军队中任职长官的时候，甚至没有人能服从他的带领。年轻漂亮的男性Omega像是一把新枪，把那些嚣张跋扈的ALPHA谁不服就打服谁，在经过两三轮斗智斗勇，外加体力对抗后，那些ALPHA通通对王耀刮目相看。  
“长官，你完全不像个柔弱的Omega。”新兵小心翼翼的提问，还在是王耀心情尚好安静的处理公文时，才开口提问的问题。  
王耀平淡的看了一眼他说：“身为长官，我是ALPHA或者又是Omega这很重要吗？还是说，你们就因为我是Omega所以才不服从我的命令？”  
“不……不是。”  
显然，这只是一个开端，王耀真正作为Omega任职军队长官的原因是……  
“你无法被标记？”  
那个再次被像噩梦一样，喊出的提问。  
晚宴开始的很顺利，亚瑟在马车上几次沉浸的把王耀弄晕弄高潮后，才恋恋不舍的把那个光滑的Omega送到黑暗的房间里。看到王耀带着泪痕睡着，亚瑟露出少有的温柔神情，去低头亲吻Omega的额头。  
他简直要爱死他了，同样也恨他恨的要命。作为第一个抓住得到他的ALPHA，亚瑟认为自己有资格先享用他的小宠物，比如标记上，让王耀只属于他。抱着这样的想法，亚瑟几次叮嘱仆人道，在王耀醒来后，第一时间告诉他，他会回来找他的Omega，你们要像对待最尊贵的女主人一样，看好这个Omega，如果他丢了的话，那么今晚谁也别想活着从这个宫殿出去。  
阿尔费雷德无聊的吹着头顶的呆毛向上看，水晶灯亮的都快要闪瞎他的眼睛，而且现在他身上的这套所谓贵族的衣服，简直勒的他浑身不自在。美国男孩端着杯橙汁，闷闷不乐的喝着，长桌上白色的桌布都不能隐没他的耀眼。  
阿尔费雷德那颗金色的脑袋，鼓着嘴巴可爱的吸着果汁，远处只有弗朗西斯在热情的交际。现在晚宴还没开始，连个人感想的演讲稿都没说，更不要提那些欧洲佬的交际舞了，阿尔简直要烦死在这场全是规矩中的晚宴里，第一次没有自大的舌燥大笑。  
另一个远处，伊万一双紫罗兰色的眼睛一直在搜寻目标，强大的ALPHA气场使任何人都不敢轻易的靠近他。他的信息素好像冰霜，冷的人能颤抖，犹如困在孤独的莫斯科夜晚。高大的斯拉夫人立在墙角漂亮单一，完美的五官都是吸引小姐们的惊叹的对象。  
庆功宴上摆满了白色的绣球花装点，西方人那套，我要烛光也要玫瑰，水晶灯几乎能照亮晨昏线，芬芳的香水味掩盖每一个欲望。在灯火照明的白宫，淑女和绅士会别着宝石胸针互相对视的来寻找合适的伴侣，然后共度这个胜利熟烂的夜晚。  
弗朗西斯那边寒嘘的话说的快完，法国人总是适合这种场所，他漂亮的话说了不少，优雅的姿态和挑不出毛病的礼仪，通通表现的完美无缺。亚瑟近乎很迟的才到现场，他在换了一身暗条纹黑色的西装出现后，神态总是痴痴的游离。  
阿尔一看到他，像是找到了熟悉朋友的挥手。美国青年大大咧咧的端着小饼干走过去，然而在他闻到了亚瑟身上有属于其他Omega的香甜气息后，阿尔像是全部都知道些什么。  
阿尔说：“阿瑟你来的真晚啊，哈哈哈哈难道是去换你那些蹩脚的西装吗，别装什么绅士了。”  
亚瑟瞪他一眼，傲着态度冷漠的朝弗朗西斯走去，阿尔仍然跟在身后叽叽喳喳，却只字不提陌生Omega气息的问题。弗朗西斯敏锐的发现了这一点，他向其他人抱歉的退出，然后皱眉的转过身也闻到了那股甜腻的气息开口说：“你这是去哪了？哥哥一个人可不好应付全部人，白痴阿尔完全帮不上忙，另一个毛子不是我们自己人，在加上我并不想和他说话……”  
“好了我知道，快点通知演讲吧。”亚瑟不着痕迹的深吸了一口气说，神色烦躁的完全不像那个狡猾的资本家。  
弗朗西斯对着亚瑟冷笑一声，举手招来管家通知，而阿尔则弧起得意的微笑看着这幅戏码，他架在蓝色眼睛面前的镜面，第一次阴暗的反光，阿尔活跃气氛的拍了拍手，此时进入晚宴的客人已经来的差不多了。  
“女士们，先生们，很高兴你们能参加今日的庆功宴，那么废话不多说，Hero将作为代表，第一个上台演讲——”  
阿尔蹦跶的带着灿烂的笑容走上台，说出的话无非是些光明、英雄、希望的漂亮句子。亚瑟站在台下抱着手臂不耐烦的用手指敲打，因为之前一直在玩Omega的缘故，他的信息素不稳定的杂乱，玫瑰花香味浓烈的让不远的Omega几乎都在脸红的微喘。  
伊万大约就是等着这一刻，ALPHA生来就对其他ALPHA的气味厌恶的敏锐，更何况他还在亚瑟的身上闻到了属于王耀的气息，伊万走上去粗鲁的揪住亚瑟问他：“王耀在哪。”  
亚瑟冷漠看了伊万一眼，平静的挥开了他的手掌，斯拉夫人气愤的想要再次揪住他，可是却在阿尔的演讲结束后，并不能成功。  
“啧”伊万咂舌的露出憎恶的表情，眼看着阿尔走下台，然后亚瑟上去，绅士礼貌又疏离的开口说话。弗朗西斯耸耸肩的不参与这场战争，阿尔下台后，接着受众人的崇拜，他恰恰奇谈的揽着一位漂亮的黑发女士，低语引诱的在她的耳边说话。  
ALPHA的气息包裹着那名柔弱的小姐，阿尔把他想象成今晚的王耀，然后衔咬上对方的耳骨，亲吻的贴近她，当做是开餐前的开胃菜。  
“嗯……啊”  
王耀从黑暗中醒来时，喉咙干涸的要命，他的眼睛湿软的触着微弱的白光摸索，夹在双腿间的欲望，高涨的得不到发泄。亚瑟的气息仍然在他的周围余留，王耀只是那么疲倦的动了动身体，下面都要被淫水晾干的组织白膜紧绷的贴上拉扯着后穴。  
发情的Omega很快的开始挣扎，没有东西能填满他，使他感到痛苦。黑暗中，感官被放到最大，肉穴里总是馋人的流出水来，前面的阴茎也不能发泄的射精。王耀颤抖的近乎快要哭出来的去握住自己的性器发泄，他脸红熟透的撸动，像被蚂蚁嘶哑般的得不到满足，翻滚换弄姿势之间带动了一大片柔软的布料包裹身躯。  
他上面渴的要命，下面却堵不住的流水。眼泪口水的流了满面，王耀噎呜的咬着嘴唇，终于可耻的去摸了自己的后穴位置，那块地方湿滑滑的噗嗤的出水，才靠近边缘，手指头就被热情的吞进去，王耀不太懂怎么解决这方面的欲望。  
只觉的手指进去后，自己更加的触电的抖动，阴茎好像也快要射精了。他撑起身子，抬高屁股不雅的往穴里塞着手指，前方趴下的抵着头带出哭腔声，双腿间很快的被淫水淋湿，可是他还没有高潮，只是小波动的扭着身体酥麻，双膝撑不住的要跌下。  
“啊……嗯啊，唔……嗯”  
接住他的是一双手，亚瑟开门的时候看王耀那副自慰的画面，表情皱眉的神经绷紧到不能吸气。他很快的关上门，急躁的爬上床去接住他的Omega，晚会还没结束，可是亚瑟就急急的赶了回来，他甚至连交际舞都没来得及跳。  
王耀湿黏的玩着自己的洞那副画面太过于有冲击性，他把自己玩的浑身粉红，眼睛委屈的闭起来都是可怜兮兮的透明液体，因为得不到帮助，王耀咬着嘴唇的牙齿用力，亚瑟伸手去捞他起来，然后抵着拇指和食指分开的去拉开了王耀的口腔。  
“我在。”亚瑟抱过王耀，贴着他的额头，缠绵的舔舐着王耀嘴唇和他对视。  
王耀彻底发情了，整个人都不清醒的可爱模样，手臂逮着什么最好闻，最好吃的就要粘着亚瑟不放。亚瑟带出低笑的去捏他的乳首，红樱硬挺的乳首，在亚瑟的手指间越变越痒，王耀拱着的压倒他，要他去舔那块位置，然后小动物噎呜般的一直在撒娇。  
他着实变的老实可爱，掐住亚瑟脖子的那双手更像是在环绕的拥抱他。亚瑟兴奋的露出了碧绿目光，然后依着王耀的意愿，舔咬的去吃那颗硬粒般的红缨，王耀被含住那一瞬间，经不住的颤抖。  
那实在是太刺激，亚瑟的牙齿不光咬住了他们，还要带吸允的去发出声响，王耀像是第一次被刺激的到的，快速的射了精。毫无准备，懵懵懂懂，就那么因为一个羞耻的响声而呆愣愣的射了精。  
亚瑟很不满于他一个人快感，亲亲怀里的Omega，又再次掐住了王耀的阴茎，揉搓的堵住了那个射精的小孔。王耀耻羞的蹭着他的脖子，不敢抬头的面对，白嫩的臀尖划过亚瑟的手掌，然后被埋在了湿热的洞穴里。  
亚瑟舔着王耀的耳垂撕咬，问他一个人也能玩的那么开心吗？王耀抱着他摇头，始终喘息的不肯开口说话。男人托着Omega的屁股揉捏，手指在上面变化的扯开形状，他不顾及那些湿淋淋的液体，反而像玩似的，磨蹭均匀了王耀的整个腿间。  
亚瑟用手指挤在了他的那个穴口，被扯开的后穴，粉红的漂亮，更深一点的颜色是里面的红艳，旁边的白肉也被捏的起了粉色的手痕。那块地方从来没有人闯入过，此时却像最淫荡的妓女一般，噗嗤流水的求着ALPHA进入。  
王耀光滑的坐着的那块地方，灼热而肿胀，他推开一些亚瑟，软着眼神湿漉漉的看他，希望能吃到些什么。这次亚瑟夺回主权的压倒了王耀，他一边舔着Omega，一边一手解开了裤子，露出了狰狞了性器紧顶在王耀的腿间。  
亚瑟紧盯着他，带着些失控的抓住了王耀的双手，被惊吓到的小兽，很快皱眉的挣扎起来，王耀的腿间一触碰到灼热的物体，就惊恐的扭着身躯躲开。  
亚瑟给他换了个姿势的张开腿的背坐在怀里，或者更准确的说是即将插在怀里。亚瑟捞住王耀问他：“想要吗？”  
王耀一边摇头的感受到，一边后面被一点点靠近的顶住，然后湿热的穴口就开始诚实的吞咽着亚瑟。待到亚瑟的阴茎完全毫无阻碍的进入到了王耀的肠壁内后，他又再次掰着王耀的下巴对他说道：“果然还是身体比较诚实。”  
在王耀被填满满足的那一瞬间，他经不住的发出了一声好听的叹气，亚瑟不给他任何缓冲的，就开始疯狂的拉着王耀的腰肢顶弄，Omega被操的无法控制，肉穴只会热情的缠着肉棒咬紧，然后被阴茎带出一片片的淫水来。  
王耀一开始还能坚持的不开口呻吟，但是时间久了，亚瑟也像是找到了他敏感点，只抵着那块地方操弄，Omega委屈的出声，腻在亚瑟的怀里一下颤抖，一下又贴近的磨蹭着人。在长久的抽插下，王耀的肉穴被开发的艳红，屁股也是滑腻的粉红的一片。  
亚瑟咬着王耀的肩膀，留下一个个痕迹的用力，在他即将成结标记住王耀的时候，亚瑟一把拧住了王耀的脖子咬上腺体注入自己的信息素，然后不顾怀里怀里Omega的尖叫的，把滚烫的精液射进生殖腔，阴茎变的更大更粗的堵住了那块小穴。  
王耀高潮的痉挛了好一会，都不能放松，快感如潮水般涌来，亚瑟的结堵着他，内里的淫水又跟着涌出，于是生生撑大了他的肚子，把那块地方搞的像是怀孕的妇人。  
王耀插做在亚瑟的怀里抽搐的哭泣，ALPHA成结射精的那个时候，他爽的找不到方向，嘴里只会啊啊的呻吟，然后被结锁住的接受着ALPHA给予他的一切。亚瑟红眼眶的发泄完后，并不没有松开王耀的后颈，他紧紧的抱着王耀，舌尖着迷的一点点舔着自己咬痕，然后等待着成结的消失。  
在亚瑟终于以为自己标记上王耀从洞里退出来后，他突然发现王耀的身上并没有自己的气味。  
“这不可能。”亚瑟掐着王耀的下巴质问他：“为什么没有。”  
王耀咳嗽的流着眼泪回答：“我不知道……”  
“啧”亚瑟不满的咂舌，决定再次试一遍标记王耀。不过这次很不凑巧的有人打断了他，阿尔不知什么时候从晚会上逃了出来，还找到了这个房间。  
亚瑟发现门被打开时，惊讶的转过头去看到了阿尔，他问：“你怎么来了。”  
阿尔笑着扯开领带，挑着眉走过去靠近王耀。房间内的暧昧气息醉的呛人，大多数是亚瑟的玫瑰花香，然后就是王耀身上所有Omega都相同的甜腻气味。  
阿尔不急着回答，而是挑起王耀的下巴，看他那副被折磨过的模样。阿尔开口的对着王耀说：“好惨。”  
然后第二句话是：“你以为你能瞒的住吗。”  
亚瑟不屑的冷哼，环住王耀的手臂收紧，而阿尔则拉过王耀被亲咬的红肿的嘴唇品尝，他搅着Omega的舌根追逐，手指拉扯的埋进了王耀的发丝间。在受到另一个ALPHA的攻击后，王耀反抗的，推着阿尔，但是却被对方十指相扣的手指囚禁住。  
一段牵扯着银丝的湿吻松开，阿尔亮着眼睛的看王耀对他说：“你没有标记上。”  
王耀抑制住话语的惊恐的瞪大眼睛，阿尔接着又问亚瑟：“你不是做过了吗，为什么没有标记上。”  
亚瑟的手指继续恶劣的玩着怀里美人的穴说：“你也猜到了，他好像不能被标记。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”阿尔放肆的大笑：“他不能被标记？”  
王耀咬着唇不说话，他的确有一个秘密，那就是不能被标记，这是他的优点，但是同样，换了个地方后，会成为他致命的弱点。  
“那么就是说，随便玩咯。”阿尔无所谓的问到，手指轻佻的也加入到，玩弄那个水淋淋的后穴中。  
两个男人一前一后的夹着王耀，前面的人抓着他的手指撸动自己的阴茎，身后的那个则拉住了他的脚跺，用力的把性器一下下的顶进身体里面。王耀无力的承受着这一切的快感，然后在第三个ALPHA出现后，终于害怕的尖叫。  
伊万来的比较迟，王耀在被亚瑟插入的时候经历了第二高潮，小穴都是浓稠的精液，阿尔作坏的把那些流出的精液又赛了回去，然后拉过王耀的下巴对他说：“别急啊王耀，hero还没开动呢。”  
伊万笑的狰狞的看着眼前的这一幕，那个Omega被玩的熟烂湿软，脚尖和睫毛上都挂着点点的白色精液，嘴唇更是被亲的红肿，眼神可怜又惊恐的看着自己，满是害怕。  
伊万讨厌看到这样的王耀，可是并不拒绝的加入到其中，他娃娃音的开口：“小耀怎么变成这幅模样。”然后扑倒的靠近，拉住了对方的脚跺扯向自己。  
阿尔不满的开口拒绝：“先来后到，伊万。”  
“呵呵。”伊万对阿尔不友好的笑到，并不打算松手。  
王耀此时像个被瓜分的Omega，他刚刚脱离开亚瑟的怀抱，又复而被伊万抓到，带到自己精壮的怀里，然后愤怒的惩罚。  
王耀咬牙切齿的说道：“你……”  
阿尔打断他，扶着阴茎就要插进那个亚瑟刚刚进去过的后穴，他说：“别分神啊王耀，你现在要面对的是我。”  
王耀缩了下肩膀的就要用生气的用脚踹人，可是却依旧被因为发情而吸引过来的ALPHA轻易的抓住，伊万在身后压着他的脑袋，要他亲眼看着自己后穴吞噬阴茎的那一幕，然后低下头覆盖的在亚瑟咬过腺体的地方，发狠的用力。  
“唔……不要，快松开……啊…啊”  
王耀摇着脑袋绷紧脚尖的拒绝，阿尔闯进来那一刻，他体内还留存的其他ALPHA气息。一个是亚瑟，另一个则伊万，ALPHA的信息素排斥的王耀痛的想的打人，可是阿尔可不管这些，只是一个劲的往里推，然后严丝合缝的与王耀结合为了一体。  
“好紧…好热，你果然天生就适合被这样对待。”阿尔开动的对着那个穴口抽插，柔软的肉洞只会勾引的吸人，或是湿漉漉的带出大篇的润滑液体，方便更多的东西插入进去。  
“你说。”伊万拉着王耀的手指挨个轻咬，然后停下的解开了自己的裤子露出阴茎的问他：“这里能不能同时吃下两个。”  
亚瑟冷笑了一声，并没有离开那张床，他占时的退在了一旁，只是偶尔的去眷恋的亲吻王耀的眼睛。Omega被高潮痉挛的已经只会吸紧阴茎，阿尔被他夹的皱眉，用力的拍打这囊袋和臀尖的撞击着王耀。  
在忍着成结射精之前，阿尔告诉伊万：“你不知道，他不能被标记吗？我不行，你也不行。”  
阿尔再次用力的顶着王耀，然后喘气的用龟头部卡着王耀最敏感的生殖腔，成结的射精。喷水的穴口打湿了一遍又一边的床单和阿尔的裤子，王耀痛的无法挣扎，扭曲着身体松开又收紧。  
本来他的身边就充满着ALPHA信息素打架的气味，现在这几个人全部挨个的对自己标记成结，王耀生殖腔甚至还留着上一个ALPHA的精液，他再次被射的肚子圆鼓鼓，后颈的腺体也是咬的血痕模糊，承受着痛楚的一切。  
伊万紧盯着那个被结撑开的小洞，他舔了舔嘴唇，安抚的摸着王耀的后穴边缘说：“可是万尼亚一点也不相信，不会是你不行吧。”  
阿尔深吸一口气，不规律的享受着王耀肠壁里的蠕动，然后开口说：“你不信可以看着啊。”说完，他从伊万的怀里抢过王耀，当着他的面，咬上那个腺体位置用力。  
王耀躲在阿尔的怀中，歪着脑袋无法思考，他经历着一波又一波的高潮，贪婪的后穴好像总也填不满的空虚，谁插进去，都会热情的吞吃。滑腻的肠壁里堆满浓稠的精液，在阿尔的结消失退出后，那个穴口也久久的不能合上。  
伊万伸出手指厌恶的掏出那些其他人的精液，然后再次用自己的阴茎抵住那块地方：“小耀要全部都吃下哦——”  
王耀欲哭无泪的揪着身下的床单，手指发白的，再次疲倦的吃着又一根阴茎。不知是伊万和阿尔商量好的，还是如何，在伊万插进王耀的后穴开阔了一段时候后，他又退了出来，等着阿尔的一起加入。  
“唔……等等！”王耀惊醒留着眼泪用手指去推阻着下方的两根阴茎：“不行……进不去的，啊……混蛋伊万！唔……”  
在两个ALPHA共同默契的配合下，王耀真的硬生生的吞下了两根阴茎，他的后穴边缘被撑的透明，漂亮的眉头秀气的拧成一块。王耀的的脚跺被阿尔拉拽的向下吃更多的阴茎，欲望和疼痛要填满他的整个面孔。  
伊万和阿尔一进一出的对着那个穴口抽插，王耀也只能被动的享受着，他突然萌生出自己有两个洞的错觉，一脸被玩坏的表情，还有呻吟的叫声也便没有停下过。  
凡是在那个肉穴中深埋的ALPHA无一没有不想射精成结的，阿尔已经尝过那个滋味，所以这次轮到伊万，他拉着王耀的面孔，横冲直撞的闯进了王耀的口腔中，伊万在王耀的后穴中再次成结的让王耀充满快感和疼痛，接着便是阿尔射进来的精液，王耀拒绝不行的只能哭着往下咽。  
弗朗西斯是来的最迟的那个，他找打这间房间时，王耀已经疲倦的只会用后穴吸允，眼睛半闭不睁的露出情色的姿态，弗朗西斯接过他的小美人，摇头的嘲讽其他人道：“你们玩的会不会太过了。”  
阿尔耸肩的无所畏惧，亚瑟则表示你要么快点干，要么把人还给我，当然伊万是不会同意的。  
王耀在最后再次被操昏过去时，都没能从无休止的性爱中结束。伊万几次摸着他的肚子问他：“这里被射满后，小耀会怀孕吧。”  
其他人低笑的，继续的讨论着更加邪恶的话题。  
“那么从今天起，你就作为俘虏，待在这里直到为我们生出孩子为止吧——”


End file.
